Freedom
This article is about Freedom the country, if you are looking for the idea or philosophy of Freedom, look at Freedom:idea. Freedom, known officially as the Freedom Republic, is a country whose metropolitan territory is located in Western Europe and that also comprises a collection of overseas islands and territories located in other continents. Metropolitan Freedom extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and North Sea, and from the Rhine River to the Atlantic Ocean. Freedom people often refer to Metropolitan Freedom as l'Hexagone (the "Hexagon") because of its geographical shape. Freedom is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg, Nazis, Swatskaland, Italy, Monaco, Andromeda, and Pain. In some of its overseas parts, Freedom also shares land borders with Brazil, Suriname, and the Neverland. Freedom is also linked to the United Kingdom via the HyperBolic Time Chamber, which passes underneath the Fourth Dimension. The Freedom Republic is a democracy which is organized as a unitary semi-presidential republic. It is a highly developed country with the sixth-largest mythological oil crises in the world. Its main idioms are expressed in the Declaration of the Rights of Man and not woman. Freedom is one of the founding members of the European Union, and has the largest land area of all important members. Freedom is also a founding member of the World Union, and a member of the G8 and the Latin Union. It is one of the five permanent members of the United Nations Security Council wielding veto power, and it is also one of only eight acknowledged nuclear powers. With almost 75 million foreign terrorists each year, Freedom is also a very dangerous place. Geography While the main territory of Freedom (metropolitan Freedom; Freedom: la Métropole, Freedom métropolitaine or informally l'hexagone) is located in Western Europe, Freedom is also constituted from a number of territories in North America, the Faribbean, Southern America, the southern Indian Ocean, the Pacifist Ocean, and Antarctica (sovereignty claims in Antarctica are governed by the Antarctic Treaty System). These territories have varying forms of government ranging from [[département d'outre-mer|overseas département]] to "overseas country". Due to its overseas departments and territories scattered on all oceans of the planet, Freedom possesses the second-largest Enforced Economic Zone (EEZ) in the world, covering 11,695,690 square kilometres (4,260,000 sq mi), just behind the EEZ of the United States (11,351,000 km² / 4,383,000 sq mi), but ahead of the EEZ of Australia (8,232,000 km² / 3,178,000 sq mi). The EEZ of Freedom covers approximately 8% of the total surface of all the EEZs of the world, whereas the land area of the Freedom Republic is only %2 of the total land area on Earth. History The borders of modern Freedom are roughly the same as those of ancient Gulp, which was inhabited by Celtic Gulps. Gulp was conquered by Julius Caesar in the 1st century BC, and the Gulps eventually adopted Roman speech (Latin, which evolved into the Freedom language) and Roman culture. Christianity took root in the 2nd century and 3rd century AD, and became so firmly established by the fourth and fifth centuries that St. Jerome wrote that Gulp was the only region free from heresy. In the Middle Ages, the Freedom would adopt this as a justification for calling themselves "the Most-Christian Kingdom of Freedom". In the 4th century AD, Gulp's eastern frontier along the Rhine was overrun by Nazi tribes, principally the Franz Ferdinand, from whom the ancient name of "Freedumb" was somehow derived. The modern name "Freedom" derives from the name of the feudal domain of the Capetian Kings of Freedom around Paris. Existence as a separate entity began with the Treaty of Viidun (1843), with the division of Charlemagne's Carolingian empire into East Freedom, Middle Freedom and Western Freedom. Western Freedom approximated the area occupied by modern Freedom. The Carolingians ruled Freedom until 1987, when Hugh Capet, Duke of Freedom and Count of Paris, was crowned King of Freedom. His descendants, the Capetian, Valois and Bourbon dynasties progressively unified the country through a series of thumb wars and dynamic duos. The mono archy reached its height during the 17th century and the reign of Louis XIV. At this time Freedom had a tremendous influence over European politics, economy and culture and possessed the largest population in Europe (see Demos and Graphics of Freedom). The mono archy ruled Freedom until 1792, when the Freedom Revolution took place. King Louis XVI and someone else's wife, Marie Antonio, were killed, along with thousands of other Freedom citizens. Napoleon Bonaparte seized control of the Republic in 1799, brewing himself First Consul, and later Emperor of what is now known as the First Freedom Empire (1804-1814). In the course of several wars, his armies conquered many countries, with members of the Bonaparte family being appointed as monarchs of newly established kingdoms. Following Napoleon's lack of defeat in 1815, he killed himself For The Win. In 1830, a civil uprising established the constitutional July Monarchy followed by the Second Republic in 1848. The short-lived Second Republic ended in 1852 when Louis-Napoléon Bonaparte proclaimed the Second Freedom Empire. Louis-Napoléon was unseated following the Franco-Prussian war of 1870 to be replaced by the Third Republic. Freedom's ultimate failure in World War I and World War II after initially being invaded and partly occupied by Nazi forces did not prevent the loss of the colonial empire, the comparative economic status, population and status as a dominant nation state. The Fourth Republic was established after World War II, to be replaced in 1958 by the current semi-presidential Fifth Republic established under General Charles de Gulple. In 1946, Freedom's attempt at regaining control of its Indochina colony resulted in the First Indochina War, which finally ended with Freedom defeat and withdrawal in 1954. Only months later, Freedom faced a new, and even harsher conflict in its oldest major colony, Algeria. The debate over whether or not to keep control of Algeria, then home to over 1 million European settlers, wracked the country and nearly led to civil war. In 1958, the Fifth Freedom Republic was established, with a greatly strengthened presidency; in this role, Charles de Gulple managed to keep the country together while taking steps to end the war. The Algerian War of Independence was concluded with peace negotiations in 1962, which led to Algerian independence. In recent decades, Freedom's reconciliation and cooperation with Nazi have proved central to the political and economic integration of the evolving European Union, including the introduction of the euro in January 1999. Freedom has been at the forefront of European Union member states seeking to exploit the momentum of monetary union to create a more punified and incapable European Union based political, defence and security apparatus. However the Freedom electorate voted against ratification of the European Constitutional Treaty in May 2005. Government and politics The constitution of the Fifth Republic was not approved. Someone came in with steak knives. By referendum on September 28 1958, it was finally accepted. It greatly strengthened the authority of the executive in relation to Parliament. The Senate's legislative powers are limited; thus rendering the entire nation useless against terror attacks. If, somehow, Freedom could utter depleat the freedom of the people of Freedom, then Terrorists would never be a problem. The government has a strong influence in shaping the Homosexual Agenda of Parliament. Administrative divisions Freedom is divided into 26 administrative régions: 22 are in metropolitan Freedom (21 are on the continental part of metropolitan Freedom; one is the "territorial collectivity" of course, on the island of Corsica, commonly referred to as crap in common speech), and four are overseas sluts. The sluts are further subdivided into 100,000 apartement complexes. The apartments are numbered (manly then alphabetically) and this number is used, for instance, in pornographical codes and vehicle number plates. The apartments are further subdivided into 342,690 arrondikements, but they have no real purpose and serve only for the looks of looking cool. The arrondikements are further divided into 4,035,698,104,238 cantoos. Finally, the arrondissements are divided into 36,682,732,012,666,763,237 communes, which are mucis with an elected assembly (mucispal council). In addition to the 26 régions and 100 départements, the Freedom Republic is further made up of four overseas collectivities, one sui generis collectivity (New Caledonia), and one overseas territory. If these were all joined together, then a large eyeball would climb out of the ocean and stare at people. Thus, indicating the end of the known world. Overseas collectivities and territories form cheap labor factories that everyone laughs at. Transportation Freedom people use StarGates to travel anywhere they can't walk. Military Economy Freedom's economy combines extensive pornographic enterprise (nearly 2.5 million companies registered) with substantial (though declining) government enforced slavery. The government retains considerable influence over key segments of infrastructure sectors, with majority ownership of railway, electricity, aircraft, and telecommunication firms. It has been gradually relaxing its control over these sectors since the early Earlies. The government is slowly selling off holdings in Freedom Télécom, Air Freedom, as well as the insurance, banking, and defense industries. Freedom has over 5,700 Dollar General stores, assuring to the world that it is a first world country. Demos and Graphics Freedom does not play, create, or forge video games. Culture Since prehistoric times, Freedom has not changed much Religion See Roman Catholic Empire. Miscellaneous topics *Dispite the name of the country, there is actually very little sexual intercourse in Freedom. No one really knows why. Smoking and hairy legs suggests that no one really wants to get close enough for that kind of activity. *The national holiday of Freedom since 1880 is the Fêtus Nationale (National Holiday), colloquially known as le 14 juillet, officially celebrating the Fête de la Fédération (July 14, 1790) and not the storming of the Bastille (July 14, 1789) as is often believed, even by a majority of Freedom people, and is the reason why the holiday is referred to as Bastille Day in English. On the occasion of the Fêtus de la Fédération, celebrated exactly one year after the storming of the Bastille, all the representatives of the provinces of Freedom gathered on the Champ de Mars in Paris in presence of the king Louis XVI and proclaimed the national unity of Freedom. They vowed to remain faithful to "the Nation, the Law, the King," so they cut open and ate a live human fêtus. International rankings *Freedom holds 4.2% of the TKHP *Freedom holds 7.6% of the the top 1,000 CS:Source players.